


Szczęśliwe Zakończenie

by IveynAdler



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Autumn, Children, F/M, Gen, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Post-Movie, Short, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveynAdler/pseuds/IveynAdler
Summary: Pięć lat po wydarzeniach z nocy Don Juana ujrzał ją ponownie...





	Szczęśliwe Zakończenie

**Author's Note:**

> Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

Pięć lat... Tyle minęło od **tamtej nocy**. Nocy _Don Juana_. Nocy pełnej ognia i łez. Pięć lat od wydarzeń, które miały miejsce głęboko w podziemiach opery, a o których na zawsze miała wiedzieć jedynie nasza trójka. To także pięć lat od momentu, gdy ostatni raz ją widziałem. Tamtej nocy raz na zawsze stało się jasne, do kogo należy jej serce. I nie było ono moje... Dlatego, gdy usłyszałem jej decyzję – usunąłem się w cień. Jeżeli naprawdę go kocha – zaakceptuję to, bez względu na ból. Jej szczęście jest ważniejsze. Jednak, mimo że minęło tyle czasu, a moje życie toczy się dalej, tamte wydarzenia wciąż mnie prześladują. Paryż zapomniał, ale ja nie potrafię. Gdy zamykam oczy, nadal widzę jezioro, linę i przede wszystkim – jej twarz. Wciąż pojawia się w moich myślach razem z pytaniem czy postąpiłem właściwie i czy znalazła u jego boku swoje szczęście, na które przecież tak zasługuje...

Idę przez stary, spokojny park na obrzeżach miasta. Zwykle niewiele tu osób. Przechadzanie się tutaj, z dala od innych ludzi, stało się jednym z moich nawyków. Promienie chylącego się ku zachodowi słońca przebijają się przez różnobarwne, jesienne liście. Gra świateł tworzy niezwykłą iluzję – przez chwilę można ulec złudzeniu, że to drzewa stanęły w płomieniach. Pewnie zachwyciłby mnie ten widok, jednak za bardzo błądzę dziś myślami w przeszłości, by prawdziwie dostrzec otaczające mnie piękno, usłyszeć chrzęst suchych liści pod moimi stopami czy poczuć zapach mokrej ziemi.

Skręcam w jedną z bocznych alejek i oto widzę ją ponownie. Wcale się nie zmieniła. Jest tak samo piękna jak w dniu, kiedy widziałem ją po raz ostatni... 

I nie jest sama. 

Siedzi razem z **nim** na ławeczce pod jednym z wiekowych drzew. Uśmiechają się. Ich dłonie spotykają się na ławce - jej drobna i delikatna, ze sznurkiem śnieżnobiałych pereł wokół nadgarstka, a jego silna i okryta ciemną rękawiczką. Chyba nawet nie są tego świadomi, ponieważ nie mogą oderwać oczu od widoku, który znajduje się tuż przed ich oczami - małej dziewczynki, która bawi się w mieniących się złotem i czerwienią liściach. Podrzuca je wysoko w powietrze i wiruje pośród nich, gdy opadają na ziemię, podobne do wielobarwnego deszczu. Jej ciemne loki mieszają się ze szkarłatem i ognistym pomarańczem, a oczy błyszczą z radości i podekscytowania. Wygląda niemal dokładnie jak jej matka. Z wyjątkiem tych oczu... One są inne. Odziedziczyła je po nim. 

Stoję i patrzę na tę trójkę jak zahipnotyzowany, nie będąc w stanie się ruszyć. Wszystko w tym obrazku wydaje się takie... właściwe? Trudno mi znaleźć właściwe słowo, by to określić. Nigdy nie widziałem w niczyich oczach takiej miłości jak teraz...

– Dzień dobry, monsieur – słyszę za sobą kobiecy głos, który przywraca mnie do rzeczywistości.

– Dzień dobry, mademoiselle – odpowiadam nieprzytomnie, spoglądając na pozdrawiającą mnie osobę.

Znam ją. Ma na imię Gabrielle i jest córką barona. Spotkałem ją parę razy. Czarująca młoda dama.

Jednak po tej krótkiej wymianie pozdrowień, kobieta rusza dalej, widząc, że nie zamierzam podjąć rozmowy. Mój wzrok niemal natychmiast powraca do rodziny siedzącej parę metrów dalej. Patrzę na splecione razem dłonie, na słodki uśmiech na jej ustach, na małą dziewczynkę wirującą wśród liści. I w tym momencie, jakby jakiś wielki ciężar został zdjęty z moich barków. Pytania, które mnie dręczyły, wreszcie znalazły odpowiedź. Są szczęśliwi. Ruszyli dalej i znaleźli swoje miejsce. Mogę więc uczynić to samo - przestać się zadręczać, zastanawiając się czy dobrze się stało, czy powinienem zrobić coś innego. Mogę pogrzebać raz na zawsze przeszłość i także zacząć żyć. Ruszyć dalej i znaleźć swoje szczęście. Swoje własne szczęśliwe zakończenie. 

Drobny uśmiech ciśnie mi się na usta. Odwracam się. Gabrielle wciąż nie zniknęła mi z oczu. W przyszłym tygodniu w odbudowanej operze odbywa się bal...

– Mademoiselle! Proszę poczekać! – krzyczę, biegnąc w jej stronę.

Za moimi plecami kobieta, którą niegdyś kochałem, wstaje i powoli odchodzi w przeciwnym kierunku razem z zamaskowanym mężczyzną i małą dziewczynką o czekoladowych lokach i oczach koloru burzowego nieba.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! Plot twist w ostatnim zdaniu! >:D


End file.
